Happy Ending? Not Happy Enough
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: COWRITE BY KELSILOVESLUCAS AND MISSZACEFRON! Sequel to 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. They thought their troubles were over... they're far from it. NOW COMPLETE! 3rd part coming soon...
1. Bahamas

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter One: Bahamas

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, do you take Vanessa Anne Hudgens to be your lawfully wedded wife, 'til death do you part?" the Priest asked.

"I do." Zac answered

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife," he said "You may now kiss the Bride." the Priest announced. Zac leaned down and kissed Vanessa gently but passionately.

That was one week ago. Vanessa and Zac couldn't be happier. Vanessa and Zac are now getting ready to go on their Honeymoon. Only thing is, that Vanessa doesn't know where she is going. Zac won't tell her. Vanessa was sitting on the bed trying to read a book, but her eyes were weighting down. Zac and her had moved into her mother's old house after the wedding. It was a fairly large house. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and it was a three storied house. Zac was walking through the halls when he saw Vanessa there sleeping. Zac crept over to her and jumped on the bed, making Vanessa's eyes shoot open.

"ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!" Vanessa shouted

"Uhh Ohh. She's bringing out the full name." Zac said a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I please just sleep?" Vanessa asked

"But can I sleep with you?" Zac asked smiling

"NO!" Vanessa exclaimed giggling

"Ohh...That hurts." Zac said getting up and walking away from the bed. Vanessa got up and ran after him.

"Zaccccc..." Vanessa whined "I'm sorry, I love you." she said grabbing onto his hand. Zac turned around and pulled Vanessa closed to him.

"You love me, do you?" Zac asked with a playful grin. "Well how about...NOW!" Zac said starting to tickle Vanessa. Vanessa fell onto the bed and started trying to scoot away from Zac. Zac got Vanessa and straddled her stomach while tickling her.

"Z...ac. Pleessssee Sttopp." Vanessa got out between her shrieks.

"Say… Zac is the best husband in the whole wide world!" He instructs

"Zac is the best husband in the whole wide world." Vanessa whispered.

"What?" Zac asked laughing hysterically

"ZAC IS THE BEST HUSBAND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Vanessa shrieked. After she said this, he rolled off of Vanessa and lay down next to her.

"Gosh Zac." Vanessa said

"Gosh Zac." Zac said in a high-pitched voice imitating Vanessa. She got up to go walk to the door, but Zac grabbed her hand and gave her an earth-shattering kiss.

"Mmmm... I have something to tell you." Zac said.

"Oh La La! WHAT?" she said very excitedly. Zac handed Vanessa a piece of computer paper with the word 'Bahamas' on it.

"OH MY GOD! Are we going to the Bahamas for our Honeymoon?" Vanessa screamed while jumping up and down. _She definitely deserves it. _Zac thought to himself.

"You, you remembered." Vanessa said with tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Of course I remembered." Zac said pulling her a little bit closer. Zac leaned down to kiss her but the phone rang.

"I bet you anything it's Corbin." Zac said

"Yeah me too!" Vanessa said. Vanessa started thinking to herself. _Mom, I hope your up there watching over Zac and I. Tell Stella I said hi. I don't know if you can hear me think, but please just watch over Zac and I. I wish you could have been here for our wedding. It was absolutely amazing. I love you! _Vanessa stopped thinking when she noticed Zac was talking to her.

"What?" Vanessa asked confused

"Oh, I just said it was the Airport wanting me to confirm our First Class Flight to the Bahamas tomorrow morning." Zac said quickly

"Oh, okay...Wait TOMORROW MORNING?" Vanessa screeched

"Yes. Baby is that a problem?" Zac asked

"No, its just I'm not even packed." Vanessa said

"Well then we better get packing." Zac said walking over and picking Vanessa up bridal style.

"Zac put me down." Vanessa said kicking her legs and waving her arms.

"You wish." Zac said running up the stairs and into their bedroom

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

ZAC!" Vanessa shouted to her husband. He ran into her room.

"What? What happened?"

"Zac, I can't find anything! Help me!" She whined. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Zac!" Vanessa squealed. He kept walking away and she ran and jumped on his back.

"Ow, Omigosh! I'm falling! Aah!" Zac joked. He fell to his knees and rolled over on his back on top of Vanessa. She started kicking her feet in the air.

"Get off of me!" Vanessa ordered. Zac just lay on the floor, laughing. She continued kicking and squirming trying to get him to move. "ZAC! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Vanessa screamed. He quickly stood and pulled her up. "Psych!" she shouted in his face as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Zac groaned and walked downstairs.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"I'm ready!" Vanessa said happily as she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen.

"That's good... considering we have to leave in fifteen minutes!" Zac laughed. Vanessa grabbed her suitcase and they headed to the airport.

"Bahamas here we come!" Vanessa squealed delightedly.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

KelsiLovesLucas: We have returned! Yay! We know how much you missed us so we just couldn't wait to get started on this! More is coming soon. We're back and better than last time! Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the first one. Drag that wittle mousey over to the button… good mousey! I'll give the mousey a cookie later! What a good little mousey. You've trained it well! See ya next chapter! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas

**MissZacEfron: WE'RE BACK! Did you miss us? Of course you did! Okay we're back and better than before! A whole new Sequel! YAY US! Okay to see pics of Vanessa's Wedding Dress and the Bridesmaids Dresses and Zac Tux go to my profile! Just click on the link! Ohh yeah and you can look at the place they went on there Honeymoon on my profile too! Lets get the reviews started! Go little mousey...Good mousey! Much Love! God Bless... MissZacEfron**


	2. A New Family

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own… Everything! Ha, bet you weren't expecting that! Yep, we used our secret ninja powers to infiltrate the… oh, who are we kidding. I bet you aren't even paying attention to this. We would have put a really cool story here about how we came to own High School Musical and it's actors but since you're not paying attention, then fine. No cool story for you! Just so you know, we really don't own anything. Ha! You read this big long disclaimer for NOTHING! Okay, hyperness has taken over. We own nothing, all right?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter Two: A New Family

Vanessa stood in the bathroom of her house in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. She started crying tears of joy and then ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find Zac. He saw her tears and had a worried look on his face.

"Honey? What's wrong?" He asked. He ran to her and held her. She started laughing and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Zac! I'm pregnant." She whispered. He gasped and stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa just nodded." Oh my gosh!" He yelled excitedly. Zac picked her up and spun her around. "Let's go out to dinner. I'll take you to that Chinese restaurant that you love so much." Zac said. Vanessa smiled and they walked out of the house together.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

_FIVE MONTHS LATER..._

Vanessa and Zac sat in the doctor's office. The doctor walked in. "Well, everything looks good and I've got good news. You're having twins!" The doctor told them happily. Zac just smiled and hugged his wife. "Would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asked them.

"Yes, we would." Zac said. He and Vanessa had talked about it and decided that they did wanna know. The doctor smiled.

"You're going to have twin girls," she said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Vanessa laughed.

"Of course. I'll see you on your next visit." Vanessa nodded and she waked out with Zac. Once in the car, they looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa squealed excitedly. Zac did pretty much the same thing. They shared a kiss and Zac drove away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

FOUR MONTHS AFTERWARDS… 

Zac sat in the waiting room with all of his friends, waiting for Vanessa. "She'll be okay." Corbin said reassuringly. Zac smiled weakly.

"You should be happy, Zac!" Ashley smiled.

"I know. I just can't help but worry, though. I just don't want anything bad to happen." Zac said quietly. Ashley walked over and hugged him.

"It's okay, Zac. She's okay." Corbin whispered. Suddenly, a doctor walked out.

"Would you all like to come in and meet the newest members of the family?" The doctor asked. Everyone nodded and jumped out of their seats.

The gang walked into the delivery room and saw Vanessa lying in a bed, cradling a baby in each arm. Zac rushed forward and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Hi, sweetie. Say hello to your daughters." Vanessa whispered. Zac stared at the babies and smiled.

"They… are… so… cute!" Ashley squealed, forcing Lucas and Corbin to cover their ears.

"Ouch!" Corbin whispered. Ashley slapped him playfully on the head and walked forward to stand beside the bed. Zac sat down in the bed next to Vanessa and she handed him one of the babies.

"They're beautiful, just like their mom." Zac said to his wife. She smiled and kissed the baby she was holding.

"What are you guys naming them?" Monique asked.

"Well, Zac and I each picked out a name. I want to name one of them Avani Marie Efron."

"And I wanna name one of them Asari Lee Efron." Zac added.

"So, which is which?" Corbin asked, pointing at the infants. Zac and Vanessa looked at each other.

"Well, this one," Zac began, indicating the baby he held, "Has a little bit lighter hair. She's going to be Asari."

"And that means that this little girl will be Avani." Vanessa said.

"Such cute names for such cute babies!" Ashley cooed.

"Nothing could be more perfect, Ness. I love you." Zac whispered. He leaned down and kissed Vanessa on the lips.

"I love you too, Zac." Vanessa whispered back as she returned his kiss.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay, got everything ready to go?" Zac asked as he prepared to leave the hospital with Vanessa.

"Yep, I have everything." She replied.

"Great. Let's go." Zac said.

"Um, Zac?" Vanessa began. Zac spun around from the doorway and looked at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, nodding her head towards the babies. Zac chuckled sheepishly and ran over and picked the babies up.

"Okay, here's Avani." He said, handing one of them to his wife. "And I've got Asari."

"Now we can go." Nessa told him. They walked out of the room and Vanessa sat down in a wheelchair. "I can walk fine." She argued but Zac and the hospital had both made her ride in the wheelchair. She held a sleeping Avani in her arms and Zac handed Asari to Vanessa. She held them both in her arms and Zac wheeled her out of the hospital.

"Okay, girls. Ready to see your house?" Zac asked the sleeping twins. Vanessa chuckled and Zac drove away from the hospital and towards their home.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

KelsiLovesLucas: Aww, how cute! Didn't you love this chapter? I wrote it by myself! I feel so proud of myself! I wrote it by myself while my writing partner, MissZacEfron, took a little trip to PA. Anywho, she'll be back for the next chappie. I can tell you now… you may think that everything is just peachy keen and all hunky dory but it's not! MUAHAHAHA! Okay, evil laugh is over and now I am going to go walk to Dairy Queen for an extra large Dr. Pepper… Yum, Dr. Pepper. All right, review time! The more reviews we get, the faster we update so get to clickin' that little button in the corner. See ya next chapter! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas


	3. They're Gone

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter Three: They're Gone

_5 YEARS LATER…._

Vanessa lay there in bed thinking of all the things that had happened in the past five years. Monique and Corbin getting married, Ashley moving in down the street from Zac and herself. Vanessa suddenly came out of her thoughts when their two five-year-old daughters came running into Zac and her bedroom.

"Mommmmmmy...Time to get up." Asari said tugging at the blankets.

"Oh... I forgot. First day of school." Vanessa whispered trying not to wake Zac up. Vanessa ushered the girls out of their bedroom to go and get ready, and she went into their bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Morning Baby." Zac said walking into the bathroom. He walked over to Vanessa and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Mmmmm…" Vanessa hummed.

"What was that for?" Zac asked kissing her neck.

"It's kind of weird. Our babies are already five years old." Vanessa says

"Why don't we all go out to dinner? Just the four of us, if you want to." Zac said while getting Vanessa to turn around and face him.

"Holy crap Zac. What time is it?" Vanessa shouted.

"7:51" Zac told her.

"I have to get the girls ready." Vanessa said more calmly. As if on cue, Asari and Avani walked into their parents bedroom all dressed, hair pulled back, and their book bags on their backs. Vanessa walked over to her daughters and gave each one a kiss of their foreheads.

"Be good for your Dad in the car." She said

"We Will" They said in unison. They walked out of the room. Zac walked over to Vanessa and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be back." He said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Zac got in the car and smiled at his daughters sitting in the backseat, chatting about some random thing. "Ready to go to school?" He asked them. They nodded enthusiastically and he drove out of the driveway.

"Okay, girls. Have fun and be careful. I know you'll love it and you'll make lots of friends and…" Zac was saying but Avani cut him off.

"We know, Daddy. You and Mom both went over this ten times… in the past two weeks." She said. Zac laughed and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What do you have to lecture me about, Asari?" he asked the other girl.

"Eh." She shrugged. Zac laughed again and hugged and kissed her also.

"Have fun, girls. See you later! Your mom will be here when school's over, okay?" Zac instructed. They nodded and ran into the building. Zac smiled and got back in his car and drove home.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Vanessa was rushing around her house, looking for her keys and many other things she was missing. "Crud! Where is everything?" Vanessa shouted to herself. She finally found her keys in the refrigerator. "Avani…" she growled. Vanessa stuffed her keys in her purse and started searching for her cell phone. She ran upstairs and finally found her phone in the medicine cabinet of her bathroom. "Asari…" she growled again. Vanessa ran back downstairs and snuck a peek at the clock. She was running late and the twins would be out of school waiting for her by now. Vanessa hurried out of the house and drove towards the elementary school.

Vanessa sat in her car and waited for her daughters. She had been sitting there for half an hour and they hadn't come out. Vanessa finally got out of her car and walked into the building and found the girls' teacher.

"Excuse me but do you know where Asari and Avani are?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry. They left when the bell rang and I haven't seen them." The teacher replied. Vanessa's heart sank. She had had a bad feeling all day and that feeling was just getting worse now. Vanessa ran to the main office to see the principal.

"Mrs. Johnson, have you seen my daughter's?" Vanessa asked the principal.

"Um, they went home." Mrs. Johnson replied. Vanessa had a confused look on her face. "I was outside and saw them waiting for someone to pick them up so I went over with them and they said that you would be here soon so I went to check on some other kids and when I turned back around they were gone. Did your husband pick them up?" The principal explained. Vanessa didn't respond. She raced out of the school and sat in her car. She slammed her fist into the steering wheel, making the horn go off. Vanessa leaned her head back and started sobbing. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Zac's number.

"Zac?" she sobbed.

"Ness? What's wrong?" Zac's asked into the phone.

"Zac, they're gone."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**MissZacEfron: I'm back! And yes I did have fun in PA! Thanks to Kelsi, she got Chapter Two up! YAY! Okay so this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I'm glad to be back and typing! Okay so you know what to do… If you want more sooner, review quicker... Did that rhyme? I don't think it did...Oh well! Thank you to all of our R&R's! God Bless you All, Much Love, MissZacEfron**

**KelsiLovesLucas: I am also happy that my coauthor is back! Yay! She has returned! I was feeling so alone… but your reviews made me happier! Keep up the good work of reviewing and we'll update soon. Thanks for all the reviews we have had so far and thanks in advance to anyone who reviews for this chapter. Now, take your wittle mousey and click the wittle button! See ya next chappie! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas**


	4. Where Are They?

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter Four: Where Are They?

_RECAP:_

_She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Zac's number._

"_Zac?" she sobbed._

"_Ness? What's wrong?" Zac's asked into the phone._

"_Zac, they're gone."_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

"What?" Zac exclaimed. Vanessa could hear the anger in his voice.

"They're gone!" Vanessa repeated. Zac was silent for a long time.

"How can they be gone?" Zac asked quietly.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I came to pick them up." Vanessa was crying.

"Okay, I'll call the cops. You just hurry home." Zac said before hanging up. Vanessa closed her phone and sped away from the school.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Vanessa was sitting next to Zac in their house. A police officer sat down on the coffee table across from them.

"Hello, I'm Officer Ramirez. Could you tell me what happened?" He asked. Vanessa began explaining what happened and what the teachers said. The officer wrote down what Vanessa said and stood. "Do you have any idea who would want to do this?" he asked. Vanessa and Zac looked at each other. Zac was about to speak but Vanessa interrupted him.

"My father." She said. The cop was about to reply to this when Ashley burst through the doorway.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" she exclaimed. Ashley ran to Vanessa and hugged her.

"We'll start a search. Don't worry. We'll find your daughters." Officer Ramirez said. Zac nodded and said thanks to the officer. He left and Vanessa sat on the couch and broke into tears. Ashley sat down next to Vanessa and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. We'll find them. And when we do, I'll kill him!" She said. Vanessa giggled slightly and closed her eyes. She fell asleep on the couch, wishing that this hadn't happened. Even though it had.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

"I can't believe this is happening." Vanessa sobbed into Monique's shoulder.

"Hey, Ness, look at me." Monique said, "We are going to find Asari and Avani. I promise. Okay." she said.

This is what it had been like for the past two days. They had gotten very little information on their daughters. The whole gang- Monique, Corbin, Ashley and Lucas had spent the last few days at Zac and Vanessa's house, promising to stay until they were found.

"Why them? Why my daughters? Why couldn't he just hurt me? Not them." Vanessa screamed while hitting the wall with her fists. Zac and Lucas had gone out to get some pizza for dinner. Corbin ran over to Vanessa and grabbed her arms from behind her.

"Ness, please, calm down." Corbin whispered into her ear.

"I can't Corbin. I just lost my babies." Vanessa whimpered.

"No Nessa, you didn't lose them. You gotta be strong." Corbin said taking Vanessa into his arms. They just sat there for a while until Zac and Lucas came home. Zac walked through the door and saw Vanessa crying in Corbin's arms. He ran over to her and brought her into a hug. He was whispering into Vanessa's ear that everything was going to be okay when the phone rang.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**KelsiLovesLucas: Okay, that's chapter four! Yes, it's kind of short but we'll make the chapters longer as we get further into the story. You know the drill: review and updates will come! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed since the very beginning of this story. Thanks to Ghostwriter626, ****stfu x its alyssa, -s4kura-, Zanessa luver4life, and LuvHighSchoolMusical. You guys are awesome and so is everyone else that has reviewed. Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews for this chapter. I'm telling you, it was tough to write. It took us a lot of thinking to write it. I mean, we spent hours on a chat trying to come up with ideas. It took us a while but we got there. So, review and updates will come! See ya next chapter! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron- Hey guys! Okay so did you like this chapter? I had to think a lot about it..I think I can speak for both Kelsi and I. We had to brainstorm a lot for it. Okay...I can tell you that it is the 'Happy Ending? Not Happy Enough'... Okay well the sooner you review the sooner we will update! So if I were you, I would start reviewing like right this very second! Okay I have some people that I would like to thank...I was going through the reviews and I saw that these 5 people have reviewed for our sequel since chapter one. So my thanks to stfu x its alyssa, -s4kura-, Zanessa luver4life, Ghostwriter626, LuvHighSchoolMusical. So thank you to them and all of our reviewers! It helps us SO much! I'll be back next chapter, God Bless and Much love to all of our readers and reviewers, MissZacEfron.**


	5. Phone Call

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter Five: Phone Call

Vanessa shot up off the couch when the phone rang. She ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Vanessa said. There was a long pause.

"NO, WE DONT HAVE ANY FREAKING EGG ROLLS." Vanessa screamed into the phone and slammed it down on the charger. Vanessa turned around and saw the whole gang staring at her. She started to break down again and Zac rushe over to her side. Vanessa fell in a lump on the floor. Zac was hugging her and telling her that everything would be okay. Lucas came over too and gave her a hug as well. Suddenly, the phone rang again. Ashley answered it this time.

"Hello?" she said. She was silent for a long time.

"Ness? I think you should take this call," she whispered to her friend.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked.

"Mommy, is that you? Please help us mommy." Avani screamed.

"Oh my God, baby where are you?" Vanessa yelled. Zac ran over to Vanessa and took the phone away from her.

"Avani? Are you there?" Zac asked but all he could hear was a dial tone.

"He's going to kill them, isn't he?" Vanessa whispered. Zac scooped Vanessa up in his arms and walked up stairs. He motions to the gang that he will be back in five minutes by holding up his hand. Zac took her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Baby, I want you to go to sleep, okay babe? You need some sleep." Zac whispered into Vanessa's ear.

"I can't sleep knowing that jerk is hurting our daughters Zac!" she said

"I'm going to go and call the police, you need to sleep." he said. Zac kissed her lightly on the lips. He walked over to the bedroom door and turned the light out and closed the door slowly. He could already hear the even breathing of his wife. Zac went back down stairs to see three police officers standing up while the gang was sitting on the couch.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Efron," one of the police officers said.

"Same to you." Zac answered.

"We understand that one of your daughters just called?" the police officer asked.

"Yes." he answered bluntly

"We traced the call and it is coming from somewhere here in Salinas." he said

"WHAT?" Zac yelled

"Sir, us police want you to try to keep your daughters on the phone next time for at least thirty seconds. Then we can trace the call to where we CAN find your daughters... Can you do that?" he asked

"Yes, I can." Zac said

"Okay, we will contact you later." the officer said. With that the three officers walked out of the house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Zac sat on the couch with the rest of the group, by the phone. "Should one of us go check Vanessa?" Corbin suggested. Zac nodded absently and Corbin got off the couch and ran upstairs. He came back a few minutes later. "Sound asleep." He informed them. No one responded. It was silent for a long time, causing everyone to jump when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Zac asked into the receiver. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, no one breathed. Zac slammed the phone down and groaned. "Stupid telemarketers!" He shouted. Ashley hugged him, as did Monique. The phone suddenly rang again. "Hello? Avani? Asari?" Zac said quickly.

"Not quite." A voice said.

"Where are my daughters?" Zac growled. The man on the other end laughed.

"Do you really think I would just tell you that? I mean really, where is the fun in that?"

"You're sick you know that?" Zac seethed. Vanessa's father cackled evilly again.

"Flattering. That won't help you get your kids back though."

"Let me talk to them." Zac ordered.

"Okay, just one though." He replied.

"Daddy?" A quivering voice came on the phone.

"Baby, are you okay?" Zac cooed.

"I'm scared, Daddy. Avani's scared too. Please come get us." She sobbed. Suddenly she squealed and Vanessa's father came back on.

"All right, you talked to her. I'll be calling you later got it?" he told Zac.

"What do you want? Why did you take them?" Zac asked.

"Eh, fun." he said before Zac heard a click and a dial tone. He slowly hung up the phone and looked at Ashley. She held up her watch.

"We got him. One minute and thirty seconds."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

KelsiLovesLucas: Wow, you guys have been doing amazing with reviews! Thanks so much! You are all getting cookies! It means so much to us to have you guys review like you have been! It is great inspiration; it helps us keep writing and makes us better writers. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and thanks in advance to all who review for this chapter! See ya next chappie! We love all of our readers and reviewers! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas

**MissZacEfron- OMG! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! HAHAH I just had to put that! You guys ROCK! 42 reviews for chapters 1-4. You guys truly are my inspiration, and Kelsi is too! Okay well if you guys want more you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks to all of our reviewers that have reviewed every chapter and to our new reviewers! Even if you haven't reviewed for every chapter, you guys are still truly inspirational. So Thanks! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Much Love To All Of Our Readers AND Reviewers, God Bless, MissZacEfron.**


	6. We Found Them

A/N: First and foremost, this story was COAUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This is the sequel to our story 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'. If you haven't read the first one then we suggest that you go read that first. This is the last chapter to this story! But, dun dun dun, we are going to do a third installment to this so another story is coming up after this one! There will be even more drama in that and we are very excited to be writing it. I hope you enjoyed this one and that you enjoy the next one even more!

Disclaimer: And guess what… we still own nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chapter Six: We Found Them

Zac rushed into the police station, his friends and Vanessa closed behind him. A police officer walked up to them and told them all to sit down. "He called. I kept him on the phone for a minute and thirty seconds." Zac said quietly, still too eager about what they might have to say.

"We know, Mr. Efron. We got the trace." The officer said simply. Zac looked up at him, a smile spread across his face.

"Well? Where are they? You are police officers, what did you do about this?" Vanessa questioned them, her voice breaking. Zac gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and looked back to the police officer.

"Ms. Hudgens, don't worry. We sent some officers over there and it's being taken care of. About six people went out there. They are probably taking him down right now and your daughters are probably on the way here." He smiled. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Officer, where exactly were they at?" Lucas asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Maple drive." the officer replied. Everyone exchanged a glance.

"But that's only like..." Zac began.

"Two blocks away from your house, Mr. Efron, we know. Yes, that usually is how it is with kidnappings. They stake out not far from the parents, to make you worry about things like where they are and whether they're being driven over the border when really they're very close to home." He told them. Just then, a group of police officers walked in the door. The gang all turned to look at them as they approached.

"We found where they were." One of the men said. Suddenly, another officer walked in with Asari close behind him.

"Asari!" Vanessa cried as she embraced the small girl tightly.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Asari said, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much!" Zac said, shaking the officer's hand.

"Asari, baby, where is your sister?" Vanessa asked. The little girl looked down at the ground, more tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Asari? Where is your sister, where's Avani?" Vanessa asked again, more persistent.

"Ms. Hudgens, that's the thing we need to talk to you about. We found the place where they were but only one of your daughter's was there. This one, Asari. Avani was not there and neither was your father."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Vanessa stared at the officer for a moment, before breaking down. She tried to get back over to the chair but couldn't. She started falling to the ground before she felt a strong pair of arms behind her. Vanessa already knew who it was.

"V Baby, please don't do this. I promise everything is going to be fine." Zac whispered onto her neck. Vanessa started crying harder, Zac turned to the officer.

"Can we take Asari with us tonight? Please officer, it would make Vanessa so much better." Zac asked, running his hands gently through Vanessa's hair.

"You can, but I am going to send an officer out with you to stand watch outside your house, incase he tries to come and get her back." The officer said.

Zac got up and picked Vanessa up into his arms while Corbin carried Asari out. When they got into the van Vanessa and Asari were fast asleep.

Once they all got back to Vanessa and Zac's house, Zac went to put Asari and Vanessa to sleep. Corbin and Ashley went upstairs with Zac, just in case Vanessa broke down again. Corbin went and put Asari to bed while Ashley followed Zac into his bedroom. He walked over to the bed and laid down Vanessa gently, her eyes fluttering open.

"Zac."

"Shh, baby I'm right here, and I won't leave if you don't want me to." Zac said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Please don't." She said quietly.

"I'm not babe." Zac says lying down with her. Ashley walked out of the room, remembering that Zac said they could all stay in the guest room, or on the couch.

A few hours later, everyone was asleep except for Zac. He got out of bed and walked into Asari's room to see Corbin sitting in the rocking chair next to her bed, sleeping. He smiled to himself lightly and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw the police officer still outside. He turned around and walked back up the stairs and into the bedroom, only to see Vanessa laying there crying. Zac ran over to the bed, and brought Vanessa close to him.

"Shh... Baby, I'm here, I'm sorry." Zac whispers

"I love you Zac. I'm sorry this ever happened." Vanessa said, sobbing.

"I love you too baby. It's not your fault that your Dad, your sick, sick Dad would do this to such a beautiful girl, and her children. So don't you dare blame yourself." Zac said, rather strictly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, lets go back to bed." Zac said lying down with her in his arms.

The next morning Zac woke up to the phone ringing. He jumped up out of the bed, and ran downstairs and into the kitchen where the phone was and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello?" Zac asked.

"You know, your daughter is dead," The voice on the other line said coldly.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you already done enough to us?" Zac screamed, bringing Lucas and Corbin into the room.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." The voice said before he hung up quickly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

KelsiLovesLucas: GASP! So, is the suspense killing you yet? Are you on the edge of your seat? Well, stay there ((just don't fall off)) and prepare yourself for the next installment of this exciting and dramatic trilogy! The next one will probably be the last, unless we change our minds, which we are subject to do; we're the authors after all. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I know you all just can't wait for the next story so… review and let us know what you thought of this and then we will post the third and final part soon! Thanks for all the reviews so far, you all rock! Seriously, we love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing… we'll see you in the next update! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas

MissZacEfron: **OMG! We are back, and better than ever. Yes, this is the last chapter in the sequel tears but, we have exciting news! We are coming back with another sequel to this one! So we planed for this to only be a two-part story, but actually it is a trilogy! How cool! Well thank you all for every review you have ever given us! And we will see you soon! Please review on this last chapter! Now go little cute good mousie, and click the cute little button! Much Love and God Bless to All of our readers and reviewers, MissZacEfron!**


End file.
